


Milk Carton

by Tobsana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno, M/M, Seijou, aoba johsai, other character barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: Kageyama isn't at all surprised with the lack of happy birthdays this year. He never mentioned his birthday to his team, there just was never a time to bring it up. 
What did surprise was the fact he got a "Happy Birthday" from someone unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late gift for Kageyama!
> 
> Well, I actually just thought of the idea just now.

Their volleyball shoes squeaked against the gymnasium floor, the same goes for the volleyballs that were slammed against it when they were practicing their serves. Everyone around the dark haired setter was all concentrated with their individual improvement practices.

Spinning the ball in his hands, while looking at the Hinata who was practicing his receives awfully, Kageyama starts to wonder into things of his personal life. Even then, Yamaguchi had caught him staring at the small first year, and he could only assume Kageyama was thinking about him.

“He’s getting better.” He comments, but Kageyama doesn’t bother with acknowledging the freckled boy, his mind elsewhere, but once he actually feels the presence looming over him, he gets this confused yet uncomfortable stare on his face, turning to look at Yamaguchi who gives him a smile.

He even goes as far as winking to Kageyama before reaching for a volleyball that was at his feet before turning around to go back to his own serves at another net. Kageyama isn’t sure why the boy came this far to grab a ball, there was plenty of them on the other side of the court from where Kageyama had hit a serve to.

Sighing, he holds the ball tight before throwing it up in the air; taking two large steps he throws his arms back, while throwing one to hit the ball in mid-air with extreme force. Everyone keeps their eyes on the genius setter, watching the ball hit across from him with a perfect form.

Only it was out the court line, everyone side glance at Kageyama before going back to their practices. Already knowing that Kageyama still has ways to go to perfect that serve. Unbeknownst to the rest of them, it will only take a few more practices of his serves to perfect it even beyond Oikawa’s own.

He stops frozen when he reaches for another leather ball on the floor. Thinking about the Aoba Johsai captain made him think of the players as well, specifically of the first years, Kunimi and Kindaichi. He gulps slowly, rising from his bent position with a new volleyball locked between the palms of his hands.

Looking around the gym with reluctance Kageyama sighs, relaxing his body and wondering why he was so stressed about remembering his old teammates around his current ones. It wasn’t like it was offending them in any way. But there were memories of the past that Kageyama has over Karasuno.

It was already the second time he turned into a new age without the two. It was the second birthday he was going to have to spend alone, or well the first time he wasn’t technically alone, but it was certainly a day where it felt like he was.

Throwing up the ball again, repeating the same steps and moves as he memorized only with subtle differences and changes, hitting the ball he lands it perfectly in the court, Yamaguchi watching at the other end with amazement in his eyes. Dragging his eyes on the other first year, he watches Yamaguchi give him a thumbs up before hitting his own serve.

As they all left the gym tidy and cleaned up, they head to the their club room to change out of their practice wear, ready to wear their jersey jackets and pants to keep warmth when they get back home late at night.

Of course they all decided to head to the convince store to get a few pork puns since it was nearing the end of the month. Kageyama wanted to decline, but Nishinoya pat him in the back, telling the teen that he was going to treat Kageyama specifically.

Not that it had any meaning behind it.

The entire club didn’t know it was Kageyama’s birthday. If anyone were to know it would be the Daichi or Sugawara, the two leaders had the applicants that had his birthday marked, but they were hidden away in a folder in the club room.

It wasn’t likely the two would’ve remembered such a date during a time where nationals were nearing. Everyone had their mind set on it anyways. Not only that but Kageyama had actually just returned from the Japan’s Youth Training Camp, everyone was at edge with him, watching a genius like himself grow to be maybe something more in the future.

As the entire team was dragged to their coach Ukai’s own store they bought the buns and headed right out to eat them. Daichi had passed around the brown bag so that everyone can get one. Ukai was even muttering as Daichi left the store about the fact their families had meals cooked for them, yet they were running their health with the buns.

Kageyama took his share with a small bow, thanking the captain because Nishinoya certainly didn’t buy him the snack. He ran off saying he had to see Kiyoko see Yachi home. Tanaka, as a surprise to everyone, didn’t. He stayed behind with his own pork bun stuffed into his mouth.

Kageyama shuffles in his place, wondering when it was an appropriate time to leave, because everyone had stayed put in front of the store, munching on their snack while muttering a few things to one another while blowing into their mittens to keep warm after they finished their food.

Tsukishima and him were actually the one ones who weren’t moving their mouths, the tall blond had his ears muffled by his earphones, yet it seemed like he could hear anything Yamaguchi was saying, and only what Yamaguchi was saying. Meaning he was plainly ignoring everyone else.

Finishing off the bread, he bows, telling everyone he needed to go.

Not that he really needed to, but they didn’t need to know that he wasn’t needed elsewhere. Unlike all of them, he doesn’t have anyone in his home waiting for him. His father and mother travel a lot for work, and staying in one place would benefit Kageyama more than traveling about with his parents. They didn’t want it to affect his school work.

Even when it couldn’t do any more bad with what his grades looked like. He huffs out a gasp of hair, the fog appearing in front of his face as he continues on his path to his home. What they don’t know can’t hurt them, right?

He smiles softly at that thought, thinking about all the things his parents have no idea about, but since the holidays were coming up in only a few days he was sure he would get to see them and he would have to tell them about his academics and current involvement in school activities.

They would probably ask about Kunimi and Kindaichi again, unknowingly to them though Kageyama has served his ties with them since the tournament for nationals, after beating them for the final time with the team they currently had.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi would no longer be a part of their lives any more, with the thousands of options listed for them; he doubts they would ever be put to face against one another in a volleyball court, no less in actually being on the same team.

And that’s if, and only if they decide to stay in the volleyball business. There was always the option that they wouldn’t and would decide on the option of advancing in their career choice that didn’t involve volleyball.

Walking up a few steps to reach his home, he stops as he sees a large brown package on the front of his door step. Walking towards it Kageyama checks it carefully, seeing the address to where it had come from he takes holds of it before walking towards his door, only ending up to kick something else accidently.

Looking down a small sky blue carton lays back first on the ground. It reminds me of the uniform colors of Aoba Johsai, because he had never seen a sky so pale before, a cow too, stands in the grassy fields with a content expression, its typical black spots sprouted around its body. Letting his package be carried under his left arm, he goes to grab onto the carton he examines, finding a small writing at the bottom.

_Happy Birthday –K_

Did he unconsciously gift himself a milk box? He mentally chuckles at that, it was damn near impossible for that to happen. He takes a look at the milk box again, looking at the cow that had its eyes closed, enjoying the little image of the sun.

He turns around to see the straw was missing, looking under his feet he finds nothing but the brown porch floors. He sighs, he can just punch a hole with a chop stick and poor it into a cup, because gods know he tired drinking through the hole alone, only for it to spell all over him.

“You’re home.”

Jumping in place, Kageyama swiftly turns around to see his ex-teammate with a bored expression shyly looking at him. Well, Kunimi was never one to be shy, but he was someone who didn’t like being looked at.

“Yeah,” he whispers back, looking away from his old teammate, biting his lower lip he wasn’t sure he was feeling this way. The setter never had a hard time talking to Kindaichi face to face, but talking to the wing spiker was always hard since they parted ways.

He isn’t always sure why that was the case, but the wing spiker always had an attitude that he was better than Kageyama, even if it might not be true in the court, there was several things Kunimi was amazing at, that both Kageyama and Kindaichi couldn’t even understand a little of.

The moon peeking over Kageyama’s house had brighten their interaction only a little, but enough for the two to be able to see one another perfectly with different shadows taking over their facial expressions.

“Happy birthday,” it’s muttered, but Kageyama hears it all the same. He nods his head, not at all looking surprised, already figuring it out that the milk had come from Kunimi, he gulps as he hears the wing spiker come forward to deliver a plastic straw with a sharp edge at the bottom.

“I didn’t realize it didn’t have a straw attached to it, so I went ahead and got another one.” He lifts up another carton, “unless you want this one too?”

Kageyama only takes the straw, sill refusing to look at Kunimi. When he opens his mouth to give a polite thank you, the older male stops him from saying anything for he had more to say, “Why can’t you look at me? Just last year you were perfectly fine with yelling at my face.” The tension grows deep with that statement.

Kunimi didn’t have a playful tone in his voice, which he never really has. The only time he actually heard a teasing Kunimi was when he was with those third years form Aoba Johsai, numbers two and three. But he only heard snippets, his team was passing his own for only a second but he heard the male’s voice perfectly, and it was one of calm and lighthearted.

At least in Kunimi’s terms it was.

Holding the offered straw tightly, he nods his head lifting his blue eyes to meet Kunimi’s brown ones, “That’s it, every time I look at you I can’t help remember the times I yelled at you.”

Kunimi doesn’t meet his eyes; oddly enough he didn’t at all look surprised. He had the same stoic look on his face, not one where he was shocked, or even laughing at the realization that Kageyama was a coward. He wasn’t like the new friends he met in Aoba Johsai; he isn’t at all like the setter that Oikawa was to make him smile.

“I guess you were right.”

Kunimi backs away, turning around to face the path back down the stairs to get to his own home which wasn’t at far from where Kageyama lived. They did used to walk home together, the three of them he means. But he would usually meet up with Kunimi first, only a minute later they would meet with Kindaichi though.

The wing spiker than decides to leave it as it is, finding his decision to his home. They have practice in the mornings even if he sometimes skips it, he still goes there more than Kyoutani, and that has to say something when some as devoted as Kyoutani goes to practice less than someone like Kunimi.

Although, he finds pleasure in going as well, just the coach Mizoguchi is just a hardass that won’t leave Kunimi alone for twenty minutes. He takes his hands into the jersey’s pockets. Taking his final step before he needs to turn and hid away from Kageyama’s view the setter calls out to him.

“I don’t get, last year you could give a rat’s ass about me, why now? Why tell me now that we’re on separate teams, now that we don’t see each other?” it’s not what he wants to say, but the setter has a hard time with coming up with words he means to say.

Yet Kunimi stops, but doesn’t quiet look back to face Kageyama. He hears the taller male whistle as he leans back a bit, tilting his head up he looks at nothing but the dark sky and the few stars that shine. “To make amends I guess? I don’t know, just happy birthday, there doesn’t have to have any meaning behind it.”

Which was a lie, a lie Kunimi easily says, but Kageyama has a hard time accepting it.

Nonetheless, the two go back to silence. Kageyama bites his lower lip again a large frown developing on his face as he thinks about the fact that everything used to be so easy between the two.

Now one is walking away.

And the other one is stuck thinking they haven’t once locked eyes. Both afraid to have those feelings they felt those years ago resurface.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeapppppp


End file.
